1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display an image on a display device, a large number of image signals need to be supplied to the display device. Further, a large number of wirings are needed to connect a device for supplying image signals (e.g., a main body of an electronic device) to the display device. For example, about 640 wirings are needed for VGA. Accordingly, the wirings occupy volume in part of the display device, which might limit the flexibility in design such as the size of the electronic device and the position of the display device.
In view of such a background, it is desired that the number of external connection terminals in a display device be reduced. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which a serial-parallel conversion circuit is provided in a display device and an image signal is supplied as a serial signal from a main body of an electronic device through a serial cable.